


Comme un goût de paradis

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bonding, F/F, Gen, Kindness, One Shot, manga!Rose is just so cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre Briggs et Riesenburg, Winry s'arrête à Lior - et goûte avec délices à la généreuse hospitalité de Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un goût de paradis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pétales froissés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765592) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Comme un goût de paradis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rose Thomas  & Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** entre filles  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème** #16, « Un compliment à faire rougir » d’après yuri_a_tt_prix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 20  
>  **Note :** je m’étais dit que pour cette série de thème j’éviterais les couples que j’ai déjà traités par ailleurs – oui mais voilà, Rose-du-manga est tellement différente (heureusement pour elle) de Rose-du-1er-anime (la pauvre) que je considère leur dynamique avec Winry comme celle de deux personnages différents  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Après un voyage épuisant, Winry débarque à Lior. Comme une bénédiction, cette demoiselle Rose l’accueille et la prend sous son aile. On dit bien que les gens les plus simples sont les plus prompts à offrir l’hospitalité...  
C’est Winry qui voudrait se mettre en extase devant tout le bien que Rose lui fait, à déballer pour elle tout le luxe dont elle est capable et toutes ses gentillesses, et c’est encore Rose qui s’émerveille le plus de leur rencontre.

« Alors tu as mécanicienne ? C’est formidable ! Tu travailles de tes mains, vraiment. Moi j’utilise les miennes pour quelque chose de tellement trivial...  
\- Mais qui apporte beaucoup à ceux qui en ont besoin, proteste Winry.  
\- C’est que je ne sais rien faire d’autre. Je n’ai pas appris à faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je sais tenir un foyer et me débrouiller seule et c’est tout... Toi, tu fais quelque chose de vrai, de grand ! »

Ces compliments sur son travail Winry les a entendus tant et plus. Oui les automails sont formidables, oui elle aime son métier, et oui elle est fière de ce qu’elle fait... Elle est consciente de la chance qui est sienne et tout ça fait partie de sa vie. Elle remercie par principe et proteste un peu ensuite : ces louanges, elle n’arrive plus à les prendre comme mérité. 

Rose continue sur sa lancée :  
« Et tout ça sans te départir de ta féminité ! Que tes cheveux sont beaux... Qu’utilises-tu pour garder tes mains douces ? »  
Car ça n’est pas de la coquetterie : c’est une nécessité de se protéger la peau, dans son travail. Les risques de blessures sont élevés et elle doit les éviter. Pour les ajustements de précision elle a besoin de garder toute la sensibilité dans ses doigts : ça veut dire impossibilité de porter des gants pour se protéger... et importance accrue qu’ils n’aient pas été abîmés par autre chose.  
Rose qui s’écorche les doigts à éplucher les légumes et se dessèche la peau des mains à laver la vaisselle sait combien l’on s’abîme vite si l’on n’y prend pas garde. Pour elle ça n’est pas si grave, mais une mécanicienne ? De son doigté dépend celui de ses clients !

C’est quelque chose à prendre en compte, oui. Mais c’est si rare qu’on lui parle de prendre soin d’elle, pour elle même et pas juste pour eux ! Personne ne parle jamais à Winry de son apparence. Elle ne se considère pas elle même comme jolie, et elle n’a personne pour le lui dire. Mamy Pinako ne considère pas ça comme utile et au contraire même quand les garçons reviennent, Ed a tendance à se montrer méchant dans ses taquineries... On lui dit souvent qu’elle est gentille, ça oui, elle le sait et elle y croit. Mais jolie...  
Mine de rien, Winry reste une jeune fille sensible et soucieuse d’elle même et du regard des autres ; elle a encore besoin d’être rassurée. 

Alors cette fille qui l’accueille sans rien demander, généreusement, qui la flatte, qui lui offre tout ce dont elle peut avoir besoin, c’est presque trop beau pour qu’elle y croie. Se raffraîchir et se restaurer, c’était le minimum nécessaire. Elle ajoute à ça ce bain délicieux qui la fait se sentir si bien et propose de partager ses produits d’hygiène et de beauté. Ce qu’elle aurait pu prendre pour acquis quelques semaines auparavant est devenu un luxe incroyable aujourd’hui.  
Rose offre même de lui frotter le dos, avec la délicatesse de préciser : si ça ne fait pas souffrir sa pudeur. Winry, touchée par sa sollicitude, n’y voit pas d’inconvénient et se laisse faire avec gratitude. Ce faisant, Rose la complimente encore la musculature fine, le corps souple et mince, la poitrine ronde... 

Et comme elle est si jolie elle même aux yeux de Winry, avec son visage aimable, son sourire radieux, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux soignés... elle doit bien savoir de quoi elle parle ! Ses paroles lui vont droit au c&oeligur et Winry se sent rougir jusqu’au cœur.  
Confuse, elle blâme l’eau chaude pour cela, mais ne laisse diminuer en rien ce moment de pur bonheur. Pour un peu, elle souhaiterait presque rester bien plus longtemps que nécessaire auprès d’elle au lieu de se remettre en route dès que possible...


End file.
